


the wrong way round

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Attorney Wonwoo, Business Heir Mingyu, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power couple aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu have done everything the wrong way around.That doesn't mean they'll let it stop them.





	the wrong way round

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for this prompt!! Like yes... pls.
> 
> T/W: This contains mentions of... assumptions of infidelity I guess. But it's there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it yay! <3

Mingyu loathes walking into the house to see papers everywhere. The couch, the coffee table, the floor, all the way to the TV. Their living room has turned into Wonwoo's office these past few days.

"Wonwoo-hyung!" Mingyu calls out, but there's no answer. So Mingyu leaves it, takes his blazer off and drops it next to Wonwoo's papers on the couch.

"You crinkled them," Wonwoo admonishes him with a low voice, walking into the living room from the bedroom. He didn't even look at the damn papers.

"They didn't even touch," Mingyu shoots back, wrangles his tie free, throws it on the couch next to his blazer. Unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt, pulls it out of his dress pants. "Want dinner?"

"Yes. Chinese. Order it," he tells Mingyu without sparing him even a glance, sitting down on the floor next to the couch and picking his pen back up, twirling it between his fingers.

He says it's a habit everyone learns in Seoul National's law school. Mingyu finds it sexy nonetheless.

Mingyu knows the number by heart. So he orders jjajangmyeon and tangsuyuk, two sets of it too, because between Wonwoo and him, they can easily finish that.

When he walks back into the living room, Wonwoo throws his pen over the papers, frustration obvious on his face. "Ah, _sh..._ "

"What's up? What are you working on?"

"Doesn't matter. How long until the food is here?"

"Like half an hour."

"Good," Wonwoo nods, suddenly pulls his shirt over his head. Mingyu's eyes narrow.

"What..."

"Think you can get me to come in that time?" He asks, his tone flat. That's him. Wonwoo doesn't care about being sexy, seducing Mingyu. They've skipped all of that and jumped straight to the marriage, where they don't care about what each other look like, or they state they're in. It's not like they need to maintain their love or a spark or anything like that.

Mingyu smirks though. That's his territory. That's what he's good at.

He carefully gathers Wonwoo's papers from the couch, because if he just macho-threw them away to make room for him, Wonwoo would _kill him,_ and he wouldn't get any for _months._

They end up on their knees on the couch, Wonwoo resting his head against the armrest, Mingyu's fingers crooking into his spot, Wonwoo trembling around him.

There are no words needed. Mingyu pulls off, puts a condom on himself and slips inside him, fucks into Wonwoo in one smooth thrust, setting a heavy pace. Wonwoo's hips fit just right in his hands when Mingyu pulls them back against him. Wonwoo's breath catches, just the slightest bit.

Mingyu's learned not to be put off or worried by how quiet Wonwoo is in bed. He can see it in his face when Wonwoo's turned to him, or if not, in the slight movements that he can't control. Wonwoo is a creature of control, and Mingyu's understood that he can't break that. He has to be allowed to see it.

Just this much, Wonwoo wanting him and asking him what he just did, Mingyu guesses it's progress anyway. Leaning willingly into him, pushing back on him when Mingyu keeps a slower pace, tightening around Mingyu. Wonwoo gives up on holding himself up, leans his chest on the armrest of the couch, holding on to it.

Mingyu takes it even slower. Cause Wonwoo likes it like that. Wonwoo breathes just a tad harder, tightens around him just a tad more. Mingyu gets a hand on his cock, rubbing him off quick, twisting his wrist at the top.

Wonwoo's quiet when he comes in Mingyu's hand too, just the slightest moan betraying him. It doesn't take Mingyu much either to spill into the condom when Wonwoo tightens like a vice around him, milking him dry.

And then it's over. Wonwoo pulls away so Mingyu pulls out, his fingers on the base of his cock so the condom doesn't slip off. He pulls it off, ties it and brings it to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and bringing a washcloth back for Wonwoo. Wonwoo uses it, puts his pajama pants back on, so Mingyu figures he'll do the same, goes to change.

Right when he walks back out to the living room, the doorbell rings. Wonwoo won't move, so Mingyu does, paddles to the door, opens it and picks up the food.

"You're not going anywhere tonight?" Wonwoo asks, flat. _You're not finding anyone to sleep with tonight,_ he means.

"No," Mingyu answers. He doesn't feel like going out tonight.

So it's a normal evening in the Kim-Jeon household. Mingyu wears his ring, like he always does, and Wonwoo wears his ring, like he always does. Sometimes Wonwoo feels like eating with him, sometimes he doesn't.

Now he doesn't. He eats while his eyes scroll over his files, so Mingyu does the same. Pulls his laptop out to look over files his father sent him, making a mess of himself with his jjajangmyeon.

Wonwoo and he had a spark once. Not once as in a long time ago, but just once. When Mingyu was tipsy and he found Wonwoo in a club, looking intensely at him from the bar. Mingyu found him _attractive._

Attractive is an understatement. He found Wonwoo _stunning._ Stunning in that way any established person is, when you have access to an expensive personal trainer, expensive skincare, expensive clothes. But also stunning in that way that Mingyu gulped under his sure, confident gaze, and saw galaxies in his eyes. Stunning in that way that Mingyu now knows means Wonwoo's earned his way to where he is, and knows how to get what he wants.

Mingyu found Wonwoo even more stunning pressed to the bathroom door, Mingyu's cock deep in him. They didn't even use a condom because neither of them realized it until it happened, both too desperate to _feel_ each other, and it didn't even stop them. There was a _real_ spark, Wonwoo coming twice on the stall door and Mingyu so hard inside him he saw stars.

The next day, Mingyu realized that was not his only mistake. _Wonwoo_ was his biggest mistake. He knew right when he opened his phone and the first thing he saw was a link from his assistant to a tabloid article.

_'Billionaire chaebol heir Kim Mingyu seen at a club with promising young attorney Jeon Wonwoo, son of Assemblyman Jeon Bohyun'_

Mingyu's press team figured the only thing that could be done was explain they were dating. And his father narrowed his eyes, said Mingyu should pay for his mistakes anyway, and maybe him marrying the son of a prominent assemblyman is not the worst idea.

Wonwoo's mother had agreed. Four weeks later, Mingyu and Wonwoo were married, and there has been no spark ever since.

Wonwoo coughs, and Mingyu realizes he was staring.

"I'm going to bed," he says, leaves his papers right as they were.

Maybe they don't need a spark though, Mingyu figures, when he realizes Wonwoo never leaves his papers as they are.

\---

"We have a warrant for looking through your financial documents and reports. Please step aside while our men take what we need," the man says, showing the warrant to his assistant. She looks at Mingyu, and he nods.

Mingyu leans on the door to his office, watches the men take boxes of documents from their archive room. Wonwoo is between two other attorneys, all young. All young, their confidence half fear, half blind determination.

He doesn't spare Mingyu a glance. So Mingyu goes back into his office, closes the door. Looks at the paper shredder, opens it, ruffles the contents around. He should throw them away. Really make sure there's no sign. Maybe burn them.

After everything they've been through, Wonwoo's done a nice thing for him. Maybe Mingyu should make sure that he at least creates a spark.

\---

When Wonwoo comes home that night, Mingyu's waiting. Waiting when Wonwoo walks in, takes off his shoes. When he enters the living room, Mingyu gets up from the couch and wordlessly strides over to him, his steps quick, his eyes determined.

He crowds Wonwoo against the wall next to the TV, presses a hand on his chest and his lips on his, helps him drop his bag so Mingyu can put both hands on his hips, arch him into him. Wonwoo's arms wrap around his neck right away, his mouth open and panting, wordlessly begging for Mingyu to kiss him harder, press into him more. And Mingyu does, presses his hard-on on Wonwoo's thigh, moans in his mouth and holds his hips so tight. He doesn't want him to go away.

When Mingyu pulls away to look at Wonwoo's expression, their lips connected by a string of saliva, he sees... something in his Wonwoo's eyes, something unlike ever before.

"Should I stop?"

"No," Wonwoo answers in a split second, his hand in Mingyu's hair guiding him down to his knees.

Mingyu doesn't waste any time unbuttoning Wonwoo's dress pants and pulling him out of his underwear, his cock in Mingyu's mouth hot and heavy. He gets hard as Mingyu uses his tongue, gets him deep and sucks his cheeks in, pulling all his tricks. He _moans_ when Mingyu tongues at his slit, strokes a hand over the base of his cock when he can't take all of him in.

It's not before, not a fuck for convenience's sake, just because they're both there and it's easy. When Mingyu looks up at him, his lips tight around his cock, Wonwoo's looking down, panting, biting his lip when Mingyu tries to take him deeper. His pupils are blown wide, his eyes heavy, a blush on his cheeks.

There's a crackle of electricity between them; Wonwoo twitches, his hand tightening in Mingyu's hair and Mingyu's so hard he's going to burst, gets his other hand in his own sweatpants to rub over his cock. He won't last, too fired up by having Wonwoo like this, by being on his knees for him and Wonwoo letting him see how much he _likes it,_ moans falling from his mouth.

Mingyu comes before Wonwoo does, comes in his pants while he's on his _knees,_ can't help but moan over the full feeling of Wonwoo's cock in his mouth, his moan raising goosebumps on Wonwoo. He can see them, can see him tremble and twitch, close, so Mingyu picks up his pace, strokes him faster and bobs his head more, his cheeks tight.

Wonwoo warns him when he comes, pulls out and comes all over Mingyu's lips, chin, and cheeks, some on his tongue that Mingyu eagerly swallows. Mingyu sits back on his heels to catch his breath, rasp out a weak _hyung._

Wonwoo wastes no time pulling Mingyu up, kissing him with no regards for the come still on Mingyu's face. It's kind of filthy, kind of too much, but Mingyu holds on to Wonwoo's neck, kisses him as he needs him like he needs air; hot, intense, gasping in Wonwoo's mouth when Wonwoo gets a fistful of his shirt and presses him to his body.

It's been months. Months since Wonwoo's been like this with him, and _god_ it's good. There's nothing like Wonwoo. Nothing like Wonwoo's hands on him, the hot weight of his body pressed to Mingyu's, like how he demands and orders and begs and takes in one single kiss, overwhelming.

The intensity he sees in Wonwoo laid open on Mingyu: there's nothing else he could ask for.

And then Wonwoo pulls off, lets go of him, and leaves.

Leaves Mingyu confused, with the knowledge that this... this might have been the breaking point.

\---

It's different. It's never been like this between them. _Charged._

Mingyu almost expected Wonwoo to take the food Mingyu had made and hide in his room. To not want to deal with this, with Mingyu and the stifling awkwardness between them. Mingyu wouldn't have blamed him.

But Wonwoo sits steadfast across from him. His food is done, and they're having a beer each. It's silent. Wonwoo wants his answers, but he won't ask first.

"I haven't slept with anyone else but you in seven months." They've been married for five, known each other for six.

Wonwoo's eyes visibly widen, a crescendo of shock and confusion. "What do you do? When you go out?"

"I have a drink or two and then I walk around. Maybe I go to the office sometimes. And then I come home."

Wonwoo blinks, silent.

"I know it was not our choice to get married. But it is my choice to honor the fact that you're my husband."

He leaves. Wonwoo _leaves._

Mingyu's thought about this for months. How would he tell Wonwoo that he doesn't mind being married to him. That Mingyu _was_ a playboy but it's behind him. He's always wanted a family, always wanted to get married, and he _likes_ Wonwoo. Has gotten to like and respect him so much he does not mind having him by his side at all, calling him his husband.

Wonwoo comes back five minutes later, carrying an envelope. Mingyu frowns at him.

"You left."

"One might be shocked to hear that the marriage they thought was a sham these past five months is not."

"I didn't mean to make you think I didn't respect us," Mingyu frowns his lip in his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't... know what you wanted. You _hated_ me when we got married, hated me since then. I thought it was pointless for me to tell you since it might have forced you to think you might have to like me. Or pity me."

"Of course I hated you, Mingyu. I thought I ruined your life, and that you hated me for that. I thought being married wouldn't change my life much, but it would yours. It was worse though, thinking for all these months that it _actually didn't_ and you still went and slept with people... it hurt. Of course I hated you."

"I never told you. That I went to sleep with people. You assumed."

Wonwoo's mouth clamps shut. Mingyu furrows his lip in his mouth again.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu apologizes, shaky.

"Don't be sorry. I assumed wrong."

Mingyu licks his lips in uncertainty, this bridge between what they were and what they could be wobbly.

"Hyung... why did you... show me those documents?"

Wonwoo sighs.

"I'll get taken off the case soon. Conflict of interest. We were overworked and understaffed when we started, so they didn't care. But now they'll take me off cause some people were released from previous cases."

"You risked your career for me."

"I better not have risked anything, Mingyu," Wonwoo fixed his eyes on him, glaring.

"Nobody knows. I promise I'll make it so that you don't have to do anything of the sort again. And I'll help. Whenever I can."

But Wonwoo doesn't answer that, picks up the envelope instead, takes out a paper from it. It's their marriage certificate.

"Do you want to do this?"

Mingyu looks into his eyes and nods.

Wonwoo and he have done everything the wrong way around. Instead of dating, getting married, Wonwoo risking his career for him, they started with sex, stupid one too. Got married without any real purpose, Wonwoo risked his career for him, and only then they realized their actual feelings.

Mingyu takes the other end of the marriage certificate, pulls at it. Hears it rip between Wonwoo's hand and his, until they are both left with half.

\---

The next day, Mingyu ties Wonwoo's tie, straightens his collar. Steals a kiss, tries not to get distracted by Wonwoo's insistent grabs of his shirt, do the same. He'll ruffle it, and they need to look their best.

There's a lot of possibility in this. Mingyu didn't find someone who's on the same level at him; he found someone much better. Or more likely Wonwoo found him, and now Mingyu can actually let free the respect and the emotions he holds about Wonwoo.

In his mind, he knows already that he'll help Wonwoo with whatever he needs; a business presence like Mingyu's means that pretty much whatever connection Wonwoo needs Mingyu can provide.

"I have one condition. For this all," Wonwoo tells him, leaning on the wall when Mingyu puts his blazer on.

"What is it?"

"You tell your father you're taking over. No doubts."

"Wonwoo..."

"No, Mingyu. You tell him. I've had enough of you being played and stepped on when this is yours. Rightfully so." Wonwoo sounds more determined than Mingyu has ever been when it came to the firm and his father.

"You know I can't just..."

"You can just," Wonwoo comes close to him, grabs his tie and forces Mingyu to look into his eyes. "Nothing more he can pick on. You have a steady relationship, experience, your own contracts, you own that firm. You deserve that firm, and you're getting that firm."

Wonwoo supports him. Wonwoo has supported him all this time. Mingyu has done the same, or at least he tried to help Wonwoo be his own self, separate himself from the relationship with his mother that dominated his entire upbringing. Even unintentionally, they are good to each other. 

Mingyu has gotten to trust Wonwoo. His judgment, his ideas, his thoughts. 

"Okay," Mingyu nods. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good. Shove it up his ass. That old..." Wonwoo swears under his breath, and Mingyu chuckles. The dislike between Wonwoo and his father is very much mutual. Doing things his father hates... Mingyu doesn't mind that. Especially since it very often turns out that when Mingyu doesn't listen, he only gets the best of what the world has to offer.

Wonwoo is one of them, not including the whole marriage, and look where that got him.

\---

"We're getting a divorce," Mingyu announces later that day, with both their extended families around the table. Wonwoo's mother gasps.

"You are not."

"We are," Wonwoo echoes, his voice flat, sure. They don't need to know more, Mingyu thinks when he takes Wonwoo's hand in his.

It's his and Wonwoo's business now. 


End file.
